Talk:Cerebrate
Is there any real indication that the cerebrates slain in missions (besides Zasz, of course) were the ones named in the manual? Simply because they were in control of that particular color of Zerg is no real indication that they were those specific cerebrates, especially given how many cerebrates are slain during the course of Brood War and that none of them were ever identified. - Dark T Zeratul 08:09, 1 July 2007 (UTC) What happened to the Cerebrates? All extinct by Dark Templars attack?(Soldier 79 06:36, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) :After the second Overmind was slain, they were killed by Kerrigan or died because they were not designed to live without the Overmind.--Sandwichman2449 21:23, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Psi Disruptor Is it possible that it wasn't the Psi Disruptor that inhibited reincarnation for the cerebrates in To Chain the Beast and that it was actually because the second Overmind was so young? Perhaps it hadn't established a strong enough psionic link with the cerebrates in order to give them reincarnation by that time? --Thebrowncloud 19:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) No. The Overmind could reincarnate cerebrates in the 3rd protoss mission, which took place earlier. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, good point. But that also raises the question of how the protoss knew they needed to kill the cerebrates with Dark Templar in that mission when they had just killed the first Overmind and were not aware of the existence of the second. Unless, perhaps, they didn't know that it was the Overmind that revived cerebrates, but one would think Zeratul would because of his mind linking with the Overmind's when he killed Zasz. Hmmm... --Thebrowncloud 00:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) It's possible they just didn't know. Queen of Blades muddies the water... there Zeratul immediately knew that killing a cerebrate with Dark Templar energy would permanently kill it, even though he'd just gotten to Char. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Cerebrates Named I think we should name the cerebrates that weren't named.ZanyDragon 15:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Short answer: no. Long answer: read the speculation policy. - Meco (talk, ) 18:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Reincarnation loophole? We know that Overmind's covenant was to reincarnate any dead cerebrate. But then, why cerebrates still needed to be killed by a Dark Templar or under a Psi Disruptor effect after the Overmind was killed? What would reincarnate them? We also know that Kerrigan hunted down and killed every cerebrate after the Brood Wars even though she could have had no access to a Dark Templar. Is there an inconsistency here or am I missing something? Fleet Command (talk) 04:52, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :I take it you're referring to the events of BW? In the case of DTs killing cerebrates in Episode IV, the Overmind (the second Overmind, remember) could still reincarnate them (presumably). Under the Psi Disruptor, DTs were a non-issue, as the PD was used in Episode V (allowing the UED to kill the cerebrates in their last mission), and the DTs don't kill any cerebrates in Episode VI, only the Overmind itself. So with said Overmind gone, Kerrigan can kill the cerebrates without the risk of reincarnation.--Hawki (talk) 05:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The baby Overmind could reincarnate? Hmmm... I didn't know that. Thanks. Fleet Command (talk) 05:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Keep in mind, I don't think it's ever outright stated, but as the baby Overmind could only be killed by DTs, it stands to reason that the same cerebrate paradigm existed as well.--Hawki (talk) 05:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, I dare say it does stand to reason that the infant Overmind could reincarnate, now that you mentioned it. But I never thought the killing of the Overminds as an example of that. I just thought an Overmind is simply a tough nut to crack, so tough that the readily-available Raszagal was not enough... Tassadars and Zeratuls were required. But let's not speculate. Fleet Command (talk) 05:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Deviant Art Image How is that deviant art image a source for that claim? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 06:12, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Not the image, Gonzo's comments. I linked directly to them.--Hawki (talk) 06:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh ok well that makes sense sorry. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 08:02, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::No prob. At the least, the link now goes directly to the comments themselves. And I'm left to wonder why cerebrates of all creatures were affected. :(--Hawki (talk) 08:15, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes it is very strange isn't it? For what I remember they still mention them in SC2? (It was a long time ago sense I played it and I don't have Heart of the Swarm so I might be wrong) A SC2 cerebrate would probably still look like a weird festering maggot or centipede... what in the 40k looks like that? very odd Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 11:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Psi Disruptor Revisited Kicking an old topic, and it's kind of iffy, but would the psi disruptor limiting the reincarnation abilities of cerebrates be considered speculation? While it's a logical train of thought, it's also never explicitly stated. As mentioned, before it's shown that cerebrates can reincarnate in Episode IV, so something changed between the two missions. However, since there's nothing in universe that ever makes that connection I think it's better if we just don't comment on it at all in the article. Still I'd like to hear everyone else's thoughts on it. Subsourian (talk) 03:53, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :I've altered the wording a bit to convey the likelihood the psi disrupter inhibited resurrection without outright stating that it did. It's a bit speculative, but as you said, there's a strong "correlation = causation" scenario here.--Hawki (talk) 04:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Powers of the cerebrates We should totally add the powers of the cerebrates especially the one that could revive the Torrasque and the red one that made sunken colonies indestructible especially in mission to chain the beast.( 20:20, December 21, 2017 (UTC))